


First (Second) Best Christmas

by MustangShelby04



Series: Boston Boy [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustangShelby04/pseuds/MustangShelby04
Summary: The first one shot from the world of Boston Boy.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Kate Allen OFC
Series: Boston Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597207
Kudos: 17





	First (Second) Best Christmas

“Chris, it’s too big! It’s not going to fit!” Kate complained. “Oh! Ow!”  
“Shit! Fuck! I’m sorry!” Chris cried, stopping his movements immediately. “Are you ok?”  
“I’ll live.” Kate sighed. “It’s not going to fit. We need to take some off the bottom.”   
“I guess you’re right. I really thought our ceiling was high enough for it.”   
The husband and wife duo looked at the tree that was about a foot too tall for their ceiling. They had ordered their tree to be delivered from a tree farm upstate and Chris had guessed at the height they would need. He sighed and grabbed the saw.  
“Uh uh! Do that out on the patio.” Kate said.  
“Why?”  
“It’s going to make an even bigger mess that I’ll have to clean up.”  
“I’ll help.” Kate just stared at him. “Ok.” Chris sighed and dragged the tree out to the patio.  
Kate turned and looked at the boxes and bags of decorations. Her mother had sent up some of the family ornaments while Chris had brought some of his decorations from Boston. The two of them had also gone shopping for decorations of their own. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out the personalized ornament they had found. It was a crescent moon with a baby Minnie Mouse sleeping on a pink blanket. The moon had the words “Baby’s First Christmas” written on it and the blanket had 2016 on one side and Madison written on the other side.  
It was the day after Thanksgiving. Chris, Kate, and Madison had spent all day in Sudbury for the holiday the day before. Kate’s mother had insisted that Kate spend the time up there with her husband’s family. Kate hadn’t fought it too much because she and Chris were surprising her family with the annual trip to Disneyworld this year. He had booked them resort rooms and gotten them tickets while Kate had worked it out with her parents’ boss that they would get the time off for it. Her brother, sister-in-law, and niece were also coming on the trip. The entire Allen clan would be invited every year from now on.  
“This should do it.” Chris announced, dragging the tree back in. He set it upright and the two feet he had cut off worked perfectly.  
Kate grabbed her phone and turned on the Christmas playlist she had compiled on her music app. The Bluetooth soundbar in the living room picked it up and the room filled with the sounds of “The Twelve Pains of Christmas.” Chris let out a loud laugh as he and Kate worked to set the tree up in the stand they had bought. When they finished getting the tree settled and watered, Kate grabbed the tree skirt and started pulling the tags off.  
“What are you doing?” Chris asked.  
“Putting the tree skirt on.” Kate said, confused he was asking.  
“That goes on last.  
“What?”  
“The tree skirt goes on last.”  
“Why?”  
That stumped Chris. “Because it does.”  
“You don’t know why it goes on last?”  
“I guess I’ve just always put it on last. Why do you want it on first?”  
“So I can get it situated on the stand so we can water it easily and not worry about knocking off the ornaments near the bottom.”  
“Huh…. That makes sense.”  
“I know.” Kate crawled under the tree and set to work adjusting the skirt while Chris pulled out the boxes of new white Christmas lights.  
“Are you sure it’s ok we got white?” Chris asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Some people prefer colored.”  
“I’m not those people.” Kate slid out from under the tree and nodded at her handiwork. “I prefer pretty white lights for an elegant tree.”  
“Me too.” Chris smiled and kissed her. “I’m really happy we’re getting to spend our first Christmas together.”  
“This is our second Christmas together.”  
“We weren’t living together last year, though.”  
“True.” Kate smiled as she looked over at the baby monitor’s screen. Madison was napping peacefully in her crib with the Disney lullaby playlist playing softly in the background. She had finally transitioned from her bassinette to her crib the month before. “We did have her, though.”  
“Yes, we did.” He pulled her to him and started dancing to a sweet rendition of “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.” This was one of Kate’s favorite things about Chris. He would randomly pull her to him and start dancing with her. It didn’t matter what they were doing, he would stop and dance with her. It was so insanely romantic and so very much a Chris thing to do and she adored it. “So, Mrs. Evans, what do you want Santa to bring you this year?”  
“More moments like this one.”  
“Oh, that’s a good wish.”  
“What about you?”  
“That’s a tough one.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I have everything I want. I have the most amazing wife in the history of wives. We have a perfect little girl together. I finally feel settled. Even with the sporadic travelling for work, I feel grounded and settled.”  
“Does it help when I’m there with you?”  
“It absolutely helps. More than you know.”  
Kate nodded. “Ok.”  
“Ok, what?”  
“You’ll just have to wait until Christmas.” She looked up at him as they broke apart and started unboxing the ornaments. “Speaking of Santa, I don’t want to give him credit for the good gifts.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, when Maddie is older, I don’t want Santa to get all the credit for the good gifts. He can have maybe one good gift, but he can have the credit for the stocking stuffers and some little gifts.”  
Chris laughed, but stopped when he saw how serious she was. “You mean it?”  
“Yes, I mean it.”  
“Ok. If that’s how you want to play Santa, I’m fine with that.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. It’s not how I grew up, but….”  
“It’s not how I grew up either. I just…. Look, we’re her parents. We provide for her. I almost died giving birth to her. Some fake fat man in a red suit isn’t going to get all the credit for making her happy. That’s our job.”  
“Ok. We’ll give Santa one good present and the stocking stuffers.”  
“Cool.” The started hanging ornaments on the tree, meticulously picking the best spots for each one.  
Chris paused, a Hallmark Beauty and the Beast ornament hanging from his hand. “Hey, what about an Elf on the Shelf?”  
“I swear to god, Christopher, if you bring one of those demons in this house, I will throw it off the top patio.”  
Chris laughed, slapping a hand to his chest and almost dropping the ornament. “I am so glad you said that because those things creep me the fuck out.”  
Kate laughed and kissed her husband. “I’m glad we agree on that.” She paused, looking uncertain about what she wanted to say next.  
“What is it, babe?”   
“What are we doing about Christmas with our families? We’ve both got our traditions with our families, and we celebrated that same way last year pretty much. But this year is completely different. We’re married and we have a kid. And honestly, the thought of all that travelling with her freaks me out because of the amount of shit we have to take with us wherever we go with her. Just taking her to a grocery store is like packing for a week on vacation.”  
Chris nodded. Kate was right about how much stuff it took to travel anywhere with a baby. It made him nervous, too. “We’ll figure something out.”  
“Chris….”  
“Kat, I promise we will work something out that works for everyone.” He gave her a grin and she sighed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Christmas Eve, Kate and Chris’ penthouse was packed to the gills. Scott and Lisa were staying in the office, sharing the pull-out couch; Carly, her husband, and three kids were in one of the guest rooms; and Killian, Maura, and Hailey were in the other guest bedroom. Helena, Bill, and Jan were staying at a nearby hotel at Helena’s insistence. The whole family had flown in from Orlando the day before.  
Chris had insisted that Christmas be at his and Kate’s place this year. That had been his solution for not travelling with Madison. He was also extremely excited to finally have a family of his own and hosting Christmas for the first time ever really got him going. Kate, Lisa, and Helena had spent the day cooking. Chris had rented a couple of extra tables and chairs to accommodate everyone as well as some beautiful tableware. He had worked hard setting the tables and making place cards for everyone.  
It had been decided that everyone would open one gift that night and then go to bed. The kids were excited to leave out cookies for Santa that night and Chris was excited to actually get to play Santa finally. He and Kate snuck downstairs with the presents they had hidden in their closet and the nursery closet. When they were done, the presents spilled out from under the tree. They headed upstairs, checked on a sleeping Madison, and then closed the door to their room.  
“I have a gift for you.” Kate announced, walking towards the bed from the bathroom after cleaning her face and brushing her teeth. She was in an oversized Home Alone t-shirt and her hair was in a high ponytail.   
Chris held his arms out to her from his place on the bed and she climbed on top of him. His hands instantly cupped her round backside. “You can’t wait to give it to me till the morning?”  
Kate shook her head. “I’ve been holding onto this for a while now.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. Quit distracting me.” One of his hands had drifted between her legs and his lips were trailing kisses along her neck.   
He chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. “Ok, lay it on me.”  
“Ok, so do you remember a little while back you said it helps you stay grounded when I’m there with you?” Chris nodded. “Well, I started thinking about it. I love to travel and I love being with you and I really love being a mother. I don’t like being away from Maddie constantly. Especially for work. I still want to take pictures…. I mean, I really do love it, but I don’t want to do it as often as I have been.”  
“You haven’t said anything.”  
“Because it’s part of your Christmas present. Shh.”  
“Sorry.”   
“Thank you. So, I’ve been talking to Danielle and she came up with a brilliant solution. One that even I couldn’t have dreamed up.”  
“What?”  
“She decided to sell me a stake in her company and make me a partner.”  
“Are you serious?” Kate nodded excitedly. “That’s awesome! Congratulations, baby!”  
“All of this means that I can pick and choose the jobs that I take. I can stay home or go away with you or do whatever I want to do. I’ll still have my own thing. I’ll have a job and be making my own money, so I won’t be relying completely on you….”  
“Which I’ve told you not to worry about. You’re my wife. What’s mine is yours.”  
“Hush. I’m not done.”  
“Sorry.”   
“And the final part of all of this…. Which is leading to your actual Christmas present…. When we’re ready, we can grow our family. Intentionally this time.”  
“We haven’t talked about that yet.”  
“No, we haven’t, but you want more kids. I’ve known that about you for a long time that you want to have kids: plural.”  
“What about you?”  
“Until I met you, I wasn’t even sure I wanted kids. But Maddie is amazing and you’re such a wonderful dad and I absolutely love being a mother. More than I ever thought I would. I want to give you more kids, Chris. Maybe we can eventually move to Boston and raise our family there…. Where you grew up.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I love Boston. We met there. We conceived Maddie there. We got married there.”  
“What about Virginia, though?”  
“What about it?”  
“You grew up there.”  
“I grew up all over. Kentucky, Illinois, Nebraska…. Virginia is just where I settled for a while until I found my permanent home.” Kate reached up and gently held Chris’ face, stroking his beard with her thumb. “You’re my home, Chris. And Boston is where you’re happiest.”  
He stared at her in wonder. “And just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more than I already do, you go and do this.”  
“So, Merry Christmas! We’re going to move to Boston and have more kids…. Eventually.”  
Chris laughed, pulling her lips to his. “Best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
